Unspoken Voice (Book two)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Iza Reffile is known as that one girl or some girl. No one from her own district knows her name. She has been reunited with the man of her dreams Finnick Odair trying to run away from Panem. And the Capitol knows. Katniss, the Symbol for rebellion and Iza the girl with unspoken voice, take journey to find the Unknown islands and over throw the capitol. But, if they enter what will


Unspoken Voice

Iza Reffile is known as that one girl or some girl. No one from her own district knows her name. She has been reunited with the man of her dreams Finnick Odair trying to run away from Panem. And the Capitol knows. Katniss, the Symbol for rebellion and Iza the girl with unspoken voice, take journey to find the Unknown islands and over throw the capitol. But, if they enter what will happen to Iza when they return. if they return.

(Song: Celine Dion Because you loved me)

-"I could not scream nor talk. I was silenced the last thing I see before I enter the blackness of death was my baby happy little face." –Iza Reffile

"oh, I know you have been all wondering what my name is My name is Iza, Iza Reffile." –Iza Reffile

Part one

The kiss

There is nothing around me nothing but darkness, loneliness and the pain I always feel. Emotional pain that is. Where is he where is my hero? The one I trust the one I love where is he. Not here. Not in my thoughts? How could that be? I love him too much to let him go. I look around still nothing but darkness. Wish some one would save me I wish someone would care. I have no idea why all this black nothingness surrounds me I'm alone. Like I always am. Am I dead? I hope so. To bad I will…. wait Finnick is dead to. So are Katniss and Peeta. I'm glad I'm dead then I'll see them soon. If I am dead, why don't I see them? Crap. Then there was a slight light. I wanted to go towards it but I wanted to back away from it. I gasped as I reached the light. Light, no more darkness? Great. I open my eyes and look around. There are tubs in my arm. I try to sit up but it was no use. There was too much pain in my arms and my throat and in my heart as I remembered Finnick and the way he looked dyeing. God no. I don't want to live without him. And Katniss I remember her body all limp and bloody. The kiss. I remember the kiss I gave her to let her know she meant a lot to me. I know she couldn't feel it but I had to tell her she was worthy of me and I trust her. I lie in this bed with nothing on but a gown. I cried myself to sleep again. When I woke there was sounds no voices I could hear them talk.

"Is she dead?"

"No she is quite stable actually. She should be waking in any moment."

"Really!" this male voice sounded ecstatic. Then the door opened and then some one sat next to me. They took my hand and said

"I'm not leaving your side until you wake and then when you wake I'm not going to leave you I'm going to be right here by your side forever and ever." I turn my head to see who just said that. "Iza! Your up!" I blinked a couple of times I still couldn't make out who that was. " I love you so much don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. He was blurry at first but then I began to make him out. The bronze colored hair the green eyes and the golden skin tone.

"Finnick?" I say

"Yea." I smile. He's not dead he is not dead oh thank god he isn't dead.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you to."

He let go of my hand and said.

"You…. mean…everything…to me." I nod slowly that is all I can do. " The words I love you don't even explain how much I love you. Uh..." he sounded nervous. " The universe has no end and neither does my love for you the stars never stop shining and neither do your beautiful eyes. I love you so much I may not know much about you but I do know that you are strong but you need some one. I want to be that some one. Uh…"

"Get to your point Finnick." I said hoarsely

"Iza."

"Yea."

"Um will you uh be my uh wife?"

"Yes." I said and before I drift off into another sleep I here him say.

"Good then we can be together forever as husband and wife."

When I wake up again the tubes are out of my arms. Finnick is still by my side. He holds my hand and sings a song.

"Hmm what song are you singing Finnick." I said wirily.

"I don't really know I'm just humming a melody." He said. Then I remembered if Finnick survived maybe, Katniss has too.

"Hey do you know if Katniss is alive."

"Uh yea why."

"So she is alive."

"Why."

"Cause I care about her."

"Oh yea she's doing well."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"If you can get up sure, but she isn't going to talk to you."

"Why would you say that is she mad at me or something." I said looking Finnick in the eye.

"Not that I'm aware I think she's mad at everyone."

"Why what did I do. What did we do?"

"Well not really you, see we had it planed from the beginning to keep her and Peeta alive. Because they are the symbol for rebellion and they think that you can help. they want to help you reach the islands ok."

"Who."

"Everyone."

"That still doesn't explain why Katniss won't talk to anyone."

"I guess she is hurt and feels manipulated." She stared at me "Oh because we betrayed her trust." Her eyes got big.

"You no!"

"Why do you want to see her any way why would she talk to you?" I force myself to sit up.

"Because when she was lying there dyeing I kissed her."

Part two

The chance

Finnick's eyes looked all round but they never met mine. Then he stood up.

"Uh… what? Am I hearing this right you kissed Katniss Everdeen!" I nodded. his eyes where big. He crossed his arms.

"What."

"I kissed Katniss!"

"Why?"

"Cause I care and trust her she was dying a hug wouldn't of just showed how much I care and besides she was unconscious."

"I was conscious when you came by chances are she was too. You can't go kissing random people you know."

"You can't tell me what to do." And there it was our first argument.

"Yes I can."

"No!"

"I am your fiancé!"

"So."

"It will help our relationship if we listen to one another." Finnick said. I scoffed at him. "What are you in love with Katniss now."

"Ew no! I love you and only you."

"Then what makes you trust her?"

"The pin." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"So you heard about the pin."

"Yes. I was told a long time ago by some one who was running away to district 13 about the pin and Katniss." He nodded and put his arms to the side.

"Well what is done is done." I nodded in shame. Then Plutarch came into the room with a man holding a wine bottle he must be a drunk he was putting his knife in his coat pocket .then he said.

"We need to talk to the girl." They come in and grab a seat. I see the drunken man eyeing Finnick as if I did some thing wrong. Then looked at me and then scowled.

"Little girl, we know about your escaping plan to one of the Unknown islands we want to help you." I just stared at them. How did they find out did Finnick Blab to them. No, I know he wouldn't and they still didn't know my name. Surely if Finnick had blabbed they would know my name.

"Lets start out easy." The drunken man said, "What's your name?" I just stared at him as if he was crazy. Of course, I'm not going to tell this old drunken bastered my name. If any thing he would be the reason why Katniss has stopped talking. In addition, where is Peeta! He leans in closer to me. "Little girl we don't have all day!" he said raising his voice. You don't but I have the rest of my life and I refuse to waste it with this imbecile. I lie back down and put the covers over my head. I hear him scowl and take the covers off my head.

"This isn't a game." _The games aren't even games._ I think to myself. I sit back up.

"Tell me your name." I shrugged.

"Do you not remember your name?" I looked at him as if he was crazy. I had a feeling that this guy wasn't good. I lean closer to him until I was only about 5 inches away from his face. I could smell the alcohol on him. I wrinkle my nose a littlie. I open my mouth as if I was going to say something then conger up a wet one and spit right in his face. He stands up and strikes me across my face. A stinging sensation occurs on my right side of my face. He reminds me of my dad. Fun. Finnick and Plutarch hold him back. Then Plutarch says.

"We need you to help us overthrow the capitol we need your help finding these islands young lady." Pshh I can find the islands all by myself. Well if I could why did it take me 10 years and I still haven't found them yet. I sigh. My face still stinging and the drunken man still steamed I looked around for my bag. But where was it I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this." The drunken man said holding up my black bag. I nodded. He walked up to me and put his face close to mine until he was about 5 inches away. I thought he was going to spit on me but instead he said

"Speak." He says it with a lot of hated. I stare at him. "If you want the bag speak you little Peasant." He pushed me off my bed. Got up and shook my head.

"Haymitch calm down." Finnick says. He started to yell cuss words and I looked at him. I walked up to Finnick and I whisper in his ear.

"He reminds me of my father." Finnick's eyes got big.

"What! What did she say!" the drunken man who I assume is named Haymitch said.

"She said you remind her of her father."

"What dose that have to do with any thing!" Finnick looked at me.

"A lot." He said. Haymitch sat down rubbing at his temples. Plutarch gets up and says.

"We will try again later. Watch over her Finnick, and take care." Haymitch gets up and mumbles something about not dealing with that brat. I'm assuming he was talking about me.

"He still has my bag." I say to Finnick.

"Why do you need it?"

"So I could show them the map I don't know how I'm going to explain it but I'm going to try." Finnick laughed. I frowned at him.

"You really don't like Haymitch do you?"

"He cannot be trusted. I know that." Finnick looked at me and smile.

"Tell me how you know who to trust and who not to trust"

"Well first off you can't trust a drunk or any one who reminds me of my dad and I'm Empathetic meaning I can feel peoples emotions and base if of there emotions I see if they can be trusted or not. I've been doing that all my life, some times I use to see if I should trust them or not but most o the time I don't trust them unless there mood says that they are." I said and I smile at him

"And what mood is the correct mood for you to trust some one?" Finnick asked

"There's a lot but mostly caring and loving. If someone can look at me the most unlovable thing in the world." I move closer to Finnick and then sit on his lap. "And feel compassion and love and caring." I play with his Bronze colored hair. " Then I know to trust them. Sure, I've been wrong a couple times. But…not. With. You. I kiss him passionately on his lips. "I love you Finnick."

"I love you too." He whispers in my ear. And with that. We made love.

The next morning I wake with Finnick next to me in my bed. There was a knock on my door and Haymitch comes in.

"For the love of god!" he says and leaves this act wakes Finnick up. He shoots strait up saying.

"Huh who what." Then he looks at me and says. "Hello honey." I smile at him as he lies back down. Then I cuddle into him. There was a silence for a couple minutes then Finnick finally said. "Who was that."

"I don't really know I think it was Haymitch. Finnick grunted with a nod and started to get up out of the bed. I look for my clothes and find them in a bin underneath the bed. I get dressed and ask him. "Where are you going?"

"To see what Haymitch wanted. I start to follow him but then he says, "stay here." I don't obey I sneak out and follow him. When he opens the door to where Haymitch is I can over here their conversation.

"What did you want Haymitch."

"I was going to ask you something about that girl."

"Ok."

"Why doesn't she speak to any one but you?"

"Cause she trusts me." There was silence.

"So she knows who to trust and who not to trust?" more silence. "Can't trust anyone nowadays." Haymitch said with a chuckle. "Look here Finnick we are running out of time if that girl doest talk soon she will be killed."

"You wouldn't dare kill her!" Finnick screamed.

"Not us the Capitol they know what she's up to and there on our tails. It's her fault to ever since she told you her plan when she was with you in the games!" so that's how they know of my plan.

"She was not thinking!" Finnick said in my defense.

"So she doesn't talk or think great we're dealing with a complete moron!" Haymitch said. I am not a moron he's the moron.

"She is not a Moron!" Finnick yells Haymitch laughs.

"And the fact that you would sleep with a nine year old that's discussing."

"She's 19!"

"Still under age?"

"No!"

"Look Finnick get the girl to talk or the Capitol will and trust me they're not to happy right now."

"The capitol wont touch her!"

"If they do they will Kill her because she wont talk to _us._ She needs to talk to us we are the good ones."

"She doesn't trust you. She thinks you're a drunk Haymitch and you are!" there was another silence.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I heard a sigh and then footsteps to the door. Then I over hear.

"Remember get that girl to talk or she's dead. We might all be" I hurry back to my room where there was a meal waiting for me. Food. When was the last time I ate? I have no clue so I sat down and ate. It was bread and a bowl of chicken broth.. Finnick comes in but he does not make eye contact with me. I pretend I don't know what's wrong.

"Hey big boy Haymitch must of told you what he wanted you took too long." I was still hurt by what Haymitch was saying about me. Finnick shrugged.

"Yea, kind of."

"What did he say."

"He said you needed to star talking to him. Before the capitol finds you."

"What if he is working for the Capitol." He looked down seeming to be thinking then at me..

"He cant be cause if he was he would be dead already." Finnick said. "You trust me right." I nod. "Then trust me when I said you can trust Haymitch." I stared at him. In addition, he stared back. "You're eating."

"Yea it's good wants some?" he nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?" I shrugged.

"Not really sure." I gave him some of my broth and we ate in silence. After awhile I started to get tired. And I drifted off into a soundless sleep.

In my dream, I was at a bar and of course look who's here Haymitch. I walk over to him. He eyes me. He calls me a cuss word and orders a bottle of whiskey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I shrug. "Still not talking are you." I shake my head. I wanted to take that bottle of whiskey and hit him right in the back of the head with it. "Well miss silent treatment. I hope you know what you are doing cause if you mess up your going to kill us all." I was not and I did know what I was doing this crazy son of a… that's when I took his bottle and hit him with it. He was staggered at first but then manage to get himself together. he punched square in my face. I tried to fight back but I was too weak… he took his knife and…

I woke up shivering I cursed Haymitch's name under my breath. I look over to where Finnick was. He was in a chair fast asleep. I quietly got out of my bed and tiptoed to the door. I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me. The halls where quite. And I snuck all the way to where Katniss was. I quietly opened her door and headed in. I had no idea if she was awake or not.

"Katniss." I whisper. There was nothing.

"Katniss." I whisper a littler louder. I walk up to her and shake her. Nothing. I poke her and say, "is this thing on, hello Katniss, Katniss hello." I say her name repeatedly and poke her to finally she screams,

"What!" she still wasn't looking at me.

"Are you ok."

"Who are you." She says stubbornly

"You don't know my name but you know my face."

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Why?" she sat up and looked at me. Her expression changed when she saw me. It turned into a questioningly surprised look.

"Are you ok?" she shook her head.

"There's a lot wrong but I'll be fine."

"Silencing your self isn't going to work."

"Why shouldn't I their torturing Peeta the one I was suppose to keep alive."

"Who is?"

"The Capitol."

"But I need you to be my voice."

"Why can't you talk?" Katniss asks me.

"Should I list my reasons." She shook her head. "Peeta is going to be fine trust me they're looking for me."

"They're looking for us." She said looking down at the ground.

"Do you trust me? You _can _trust me." She looked at me seeming to be studying me.

"Only slightly."

"Good enough." I said with I smile. I walk up to her and hug her tight. And back away and just stare at her. To be honest I wanted to kiss her again but something inside of me was telling me she was still recovering from the last one.

Part three

The kill

I backed out of her room quietly. When I got to my room, I try to sneak in. but when I walk in Finnick was awake and I was caught.

"Where did you go?" he asked me

"Um…"

"Don't lie either."

"To see Katniss."

"Why."  
" I told you. She means." Finnick interrupted me.

"Did you kiss her again."

"No." he eyed me and I kept my gaze steady.

"Alright, what did she say if she said anything."

"Yea she said that she sort of trusted me." Finnick's eyes got big.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust me anymore." I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"She also said that she would be my voice." He looked at me.

"We need to get to those islands."

"Its ok I have a plan." That night I looked everywhere for some note cards. Plutarch gave me some. But I needed more them some I needed a ton. So I took more and headed back to my room. That night I stayed up all night writing what I wanted to say how It was supposed to be said, and then I was going to give it to Katniss. Then next day I told Finnick to get Haymitch Plutarch and Katniss and anyone else who is involved. When every one arrives, I give my note cards to Katniss and nod at her.

"I'm assuming you wrote these." Katniss said looking at me. I could tell she didn't want speak in front of an audience but yet she wanted to save Peeta before it was to late. I nod at her. "She has a plan to get us to the island and to save the ones that have been taken hostage by the capitol. She says in order to go out of Panem we have to distract the Capitol. With another hover craft. This will take sacrifice and time. It will take another hovercraft to find the where they have the hostages then bring them here alive. If we can distract them from us, we will go and charge out at high speeds. The journey will be long and difficult. Once there we will find help in theses islands and you know the rest." She looked at me. I shrugged.

"the rest being get what we need get the hell out of there and come back and fight!" Finnick said I nodded. Plutarch stood up and said.

"This just might work. Leave it to the quite one to lead us to victory." I smile and in the corner of my eye I see Haymitch standing in a corner with his White wine scowling me I shivered I talked you bastered I talked and sure as hell I'm going to prove you wrong and save us all.

Since the hovercraft we where already in was in hiding. We sent another one out. They had four Avox go and drive the hovercraft two for each craft and five others who to sneak in and save the hostages. And each one of them wore the Mockingjay on them. We set for everything and pack a bag of supplies. Food, water, and weapons. I say good-bye to each one of them they could make it back alive or yet they could not. I sighed as we watched them go. We kept in contact throw a system that I have no idea how it works but we can talk to each other keep updated. And know when it was safe to go out. Now all we had to do was keep base and wait. That night, Plutarch and Haymitch approaches me saying

"Young lady you are absolutely brilliant I never thought that you could think of a plan like that."

"You know this plan could fail and cost innocent peoples lives." Haymitch said I stare at him and I do a cocky smile. _Stop thinking your better then me you drunk _I think I'm satisfied with my plan and although Haymitch is right this could fail we are all trying our hardest to succeed. Well everyone but Haymitch. I go back into my room and sit on my bed. Wow, I cannot believe me a small insignificant girl is doing a rescue. I felt all high and mighty then Haymitch came in. of course he was drunk. He stumbled in

"you know what you are doing is a complete disgrace." I stare at him. "you…your just an abomination." What was with the dude? he's going to kill himself drinking. That wasn't nice stop. "c…c…can you do any thing right your parents must me ashamed of you." He laughed. Tears begun to sting my eyes. "You just a worthless piece of…" then he passed out. I sat down crying. Now I remember why I hate myself. Everything he said was true. Then Finnick came in he was laughing at first but when he saw my tears, he came rushing over to me.

"Jesus! What happened." I pointed to a passed out Haymitch. He walked over to him.

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Wake up!" Finnick was violently shaking Haymitch but nothing happened. He dragged Haymitch into my bed so he could sleep I just sat there on the edge crying.

"What happened."

"I don't like the truth." I said

"What?"

"I don't like the truth."

"Why."

"It's hurtful."

"How?"

"Cause I'm nothing but a broken condom! My parents never wanted me or loved me they hate me I hate me!" I take Haymitch's knife get up and go into a mirror in the bathroom and told myself "look at you your disgusting little piece of crap look your so fat and ugly of course no one loves you." I take Haymitch's knife to my skin 6 times before Finnick came in.

"Dear god what are you doing!" Finnick yelled. The blood dripped from my arms and my legs they weren't deep but there was a lot of blood. I was curled up in a corner. Blood seeping from me. He ran towards me.

"How do I stop the bleeding?"

"There is gauze in my bag." I said Finnick gets up and goes find it. I lie there in the corner of bathroom bleeding. Then he finds my bag and comes rushing in with the gauze in his hand. He wraps it around my thighs and arms. Then takes me to the chair and sits me in his lap. He sighed.

"I want you to stop."

"Wish I could but can't." he looked me in the eyes.

"Seriously you need to try and stop." I looked at him. Then he sighed again. "look think about it tonight. Ok…. just…try." then he left. It became dark in my room. I thought about what he said. _Just… try _his words echoed. I sat on in the chair for hours. Then I began to doze off. I woke up by the sound of clutter clashing around.

"Where is it!" Haymitch screamed.

"What going on?" I said groggily he cussed, looked at me, ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders and yelled.

"Where the hell is my knife you beast." I point to the bathroom

"What the hell where you doing with my knife." He says going into the bathroom looking for his knife. He starts cussing again.

"What is this? What is this?" Haymitch says pointing at his knife that had blood on it. I shrug. He grabs my wrist, which makes me scream. I twist, squirm, and try to run away from him but his grip was too tight. My wrist began to bleed again.

"What did you want with my knife." I try to point to my gauze. He sighed and sat down on the bed rubbing his temples. "What the…" he said. Then he got up and left I lay down on my bed and started to shake. Why did Haymitch hate me what did I ever do to him. Maybe he hated everyone. Doesn't seem like it. Seems like he is only out to get me. Maybe he knows. Maybe he knows that if I wasn't born his life would have been better. Then once again I drift off into another sleep. When I woke up I find my self in a black T-shirt and my underwear. I look around and see Finnick sitting there staring at me.

"That looks suites you." He said. I shook my head.

"Any news yet."

"Nope still nothing." I sigh. I hope everyone was ok. I hope every one of them makes it back. Alive. I get out of bed. It was about noon.

"Where are my clothes."

"You spit up on your shirt and I just took your pants." He said with a seductive smile and a waggle of his eyebrow. I smile back and say.

"Why did I spit up in my sleep?"

"You where having some sort of seizure but your fine now. I think it was from the panic attack. I should of never of left you alone." I stare at him.

"How come Haymitch hates me so much it seems like he's out to get me."

"Cause you spit in his face."

"He was mad at me before that.'

"Cause he needed you to talk but you wouldn't." Finnick said putting me in his lap.

"He seemed mad before that to."

"Can I ask you something."

"You already did grits for brains." I said laughing.

"Your dad he use to beat you right?" I nod. "Badly?" I nodded again. "So why does Haymitch remind you of your dad?"

"Because he is drunk all the time. So was my dad. I fear that Haymitch is going to loose it and beat the crap out of me." Finnick shook his head.

"No he wouldn't unless you attack him first. As you did when he spit in your face, sure he overreacted but he wont harm you unless you harm him." I started to shake again. "Shh their oks don't worry." Finnick said. I got up and said.

"I'm going to go see how Katniss is doing. Finnick stood up and yelled.

"Crapness!"

"No her name is Katniss." I said still shaking.

"Crapness."

"Katniss."

"Crapness."

"Ok then well I'm going to make sure she's ok." He nodded then added.

" Ok but don't kiss her I don't like it when my fiancé is kissing people she barely knows." I nodded. On my way down to Katniss's room I here a commotion in Haymitch's room. I snuck over and decided to eavesdrop. Haymitch was arguing about something to Plutarch.

"she is no good how are we going to overthrow the capitol with a girl who doesn't talk." That was Haymitch. Where they agreeing about me? The where.

"Haymitch she is doing a great job and so is Katniss just leave those two alone."

"it's not Katniss its that one girl. You should tell her that I should be in charge of this mission. Not her I bet she doesn't know what she's doing." I did to know what I was doing. Then there was silence. Then the door open and I fell right on my face. In front of me were Haymitch's shoes. I stood up quickly, pulled the black T over my black lacey Victoria Secret boy shorts. I here Haymitch whisper something like Pathetic. I look down.

"Come right on in we where just talking about you." Plutarch said. I did, I take a seat across from Haymitch.

"Now Haymitch tell her." He said pointing to me. "What you just told me."

"She probably already heard it." they both look at me. I felt my face getting hot. This is great I am caught eavesdropping in my underwear. I nod.

" I think your doing a great job even though you won't talk." Haymitch stood up and then I notice he didn't have a bottle on him I gasped.

"She wont talk leaders need to lead and how do they lead with there voice." I stare at him. He looks at me. "Well it's true." I looked on the floor for a bottle, none. I made the action of drinking a bottle and pointed to Haymitch. He looked around then said,

"I'm sorry I don't speak silent." I did the motion again then shrugged at the end.

"I think she says you don't have a drink on you."

"So." Haymitch said. I shrugged again.

"I think she wants to know where is it."

"Yea I'll tell her where my Alcohol is when she tells me her name." Haymitch said looking at me. There was a silence. Haymitch adjusted the way he was sitting and looked at me funny."

"Where are your clothes at?" I stare at him. "Oh, wait you cant answer because you wont talk."

"Haymitch why are you so caught up with the fact that she won't talk."

"It's unnatural why would a girl not talk to anyone." He turned to me. "What do you have to hide besides those scars on your arms and legs!" I looked at him. Then I stood up. Then I said

"A lot." Then I left. I walked down to Katniss's room and open her door. She looked at me then continued to do what she is doing I started to walk in when I see faces I have never seen before. I stop and stare at them.

"Who's your little friend?" the older lady asked. Katniss shrugged then said.

"I don't know her name no one does." The older lady mouthed the word oh. "Hey this is my mom and little sister Prim and my cousin Gale." Katniss said. What why was Katniss's family here? I waved. Then stood there awkwardly. "My family doesn't bite." I gave her an are you sure look. She gave me a hard gaze. Then Katniss looked at me funny.

"What happened to you clothes." I made the devils horns and she said, "Finnick." I laughed.

"Who's Finnick?" Gale asked. I made a gesture as putting a ring on finger.

"Your Fiancé?" he asked. I nodded. Then I did the put a ring on it from a long time ago from a singer named Beyonce.

"nice moves." Prim said I nod. Then apparently Finnick came in and said.

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." I turned around and made a what face. Then Katniss made a throwing up face.

"what, all I'm saying is I'm sexy and I know it." Katniss rolled her eyes and looked away. She looked pissed. "I'm here saying that they found the hostages and they are there way here." Everyone clapped and rejoiced. I asked Finnick how long would it take them to get here.

"That should be arrive in 30 minutes." Good I hope that they can make it back alive. When I was going back to my room I walk past Haymitch's room. I sneak over to it and peep in the window. I see him just sitting there starring at the wall. He looks over and I hide under the window.

"I know your there." I here him say. I stay down. "There's no need to hide I know you are there" I get up and head in. "sit." he said pointed to a chair. He stares at me. I look around to see what he was starring at. He sighed. I could tell he wasn't fully drunk. "First off I want to know were your clothes are." I made devils horns again. "Finnick?" I nodded and laughed hard. He stared at me "Ok I don't know what's funny about that." I shrugged. "You 19 right." I nod. "How does a girl not talk for 19 years?" I shrug. "Finnick tells me you don't trust me because I remind you of your dad." I nod slowly at him meeting his gaze. " I'm assuming your dad was a drunk." I stare at him. "Look I'm not your dad and I have no idea what he did to you but I assure you half the things he did to you I'm not going to do." I lift a brow at him. He sighed, "All the thing he did to you I'm not going to do." I look at him and said.

"Whatever."

"Good we're making progress." He said I just roll my eyes.

"I know your not my dad and sometimes I think you would go off the end and attack me but the truth is you're a drunk and you think I'm pathetic your pathetic to be wasting your life on booze. Your going to kill yourself drinking bra. To me Your nothing." I got up but he made a grunting sound and pointed at the chair. I sat back down.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't talking." I scowled at him. He chuckled. I cross my arms.

"Can I leave, Hay-mitch?" He laughed and nodded. I got up and headed out to the main station where everyone was. Then the other hovercraft came in. and in came the hostages. First Enobaria then Brutus the Johanna then finally Peeta. I ran to him and hugged him. He seemed to be unharmed.

"Hello missed you too." Then I walk quickly away while Katniss and Peeta meet up. I walk Over to Plutarch, pointed to my wrist, and did a cutting off my neck motion.

"What are you saying?" I did it again with a shrug at the end. "Time is cutting of my head and I don't know what to do?" he said I stared at him. I pointed to my wrist again and waved my hands meaning no." time no, no time, no time!" I nod. "To do what." I rolled my eyes. I told him to wait here while I went to my room and got the note cards and I wrote I them when I came back he read them aloud.

"There not much time left to act soon the capitol will know there missing and look for them, we need to distract them now!" he looked at me and smiled. "You misspelled Capitol its spelt with a c not a k." I look at my note cards and roll my eyes again. Then at him. "Your right. Listen up everyone! We don't have much time before they realize we took their hostages I'm being inform we need to distract the gates now!" People got to work on that and I see that the other hovercraft is doing a great job. Bombing the gates. Great, someone is not coming back. I walk up to Katniss.

"What's going on." Peeta say to Katniss. We are over throwing the capitol but everyone believes that we need help outside of Panem."

"Do you believe that." Peeta says. She nods I got another note card and wrote on it and I give it to Haymitch.

"You want what." I point at the card. "District 13 to be aware of what's going on." I nod "there is no district 13." I nodded. He looked at me. Then I wrote. "There part of the rebellion?" I nodded. "Who told you?" I shrugged and pointed at my noggin. "You have a voice use it." I shake my head. "still don't understand why you wont talk to others." I walk back over to Katniss who was talking to the guy who she introduced me to as Gale. I hand her the cards. She reads them.

"How?" she said. I think then shrug. The hovercraft begins to rise.

"ok People we need to get out of here fast lets go people move it move it move it!" Haymitch said. Everyone gets set on to go. "Hold on to something." Haymitch said. Then when we go I get sent all the way to the back I end slamming into the back.

"I said hold on to something." Haymitch said. We speed past the gate that had been bomb and we speed a couple more feet ahead before we are in the clear. Everyone cheers. We where one-step closer to succeeding. When we get out of Panem all I can see is ocean. Ocean for miles and miles. We had to cross this ocean to get to the nearest island. I Take out my map and look over it. I open my book to see what the nearest island was called. Europe. I walked into my room and see Finnick with my pants.

"Give me my pants back!" he shook his head.

"No, no I'm telling you this look is working for you!" I try to grab my pants back from him but he moves them out of my reach.

"Finnick!" he laughs. I sit on his lap. "Finnick tell me why every time I make devils horns people know I'm talking about you?" he shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm good with tridents." I smile

"Give me my pants back." He shook his head. I ended up chasing him around for my pants.

"Can tell you something?" Finnick asked me.

"Yea."

"I always knew you had the strength to do something like this. I always knew you had a fire inside of you and you just needed to let it out. you're an amazing girl and I'm glad that one day your going to be my wife." He walked over to where I was and kissed my cheek." I smiled and said

"Ditto." It took a couple of days before we reached the island called Europe. When we landed, we stirred a crowd. Everyone one was confused and wondered who could this be.

"What do we do know?" Plutarch asked but it was meant for me. I sighed. And said.

"Open." He opened the door and I stepped out. They all stared at me in wonder.

"People of E-u-rope, I come here from Panem." There were gasps. I didn't know if was because I talked or cause I was from Panem. "Do not be alarmed we need your help."

"and why should we help you?" a voice from the crowd said. A man dressed in velvet robes stepped out from the crowd. His long blond hair swaying in the breeze. He must be the ruler.

Because in return we shall help you." He eyed me.

"Whats you name."

"my name isn't important now that we are here we have bigger problems."

"I'm listening."

"our capitol is thinking it's better then everyone else and where we are at the ends of our ropes for some reason there out to kill us."

"I repeat why should we help you."

"Because it now involves you buckletion." He eyed me again. "this right here could end all future wars and create a peace Mr. So if you want to keep fighting say no but you have been warned since we are here our capitol going to be looking for you too?" there was a shocked replies all throughout the crowd.

"we will consult about it and get back to you." He said "for now why don't you and you people say at one of our hotels. I looked back at them. They nodded. We took our hovercraft and placed it in a good hiding spot. The hotel itself wasn't to bad. There was chandlers and marble flooring. The rooms where nice. There was a king sized bed in mine and I shared it. Still marble flooring and countering. There where hints of gold throughout the place. It was very different from what I was use to.

"Hey Iza these bed would make great for some loving what to break them in?" Finnick said as I was getting ready for bed. I had to do one thing first. Wait for my pregnancy results. Yes, I've been thinking I was pregnant for weeks now I'm going to know for sure. I waited. Then there it was. A big old positive. I decided that I was going to tell Finnick tonight.

"Finnick?"

"Yea!"

"Depends on the way you take this but I either have good news or bad." He looked at me.

"Out with it."

"I'm pregnant." I looked at him. He looked down then at me then smiled.

"Its mine of course right?" I nod he walks over to me and hugs me. "I'm so happy last time I was this happy I found out you where alive." He didn't let go of me for a while but I embraced his hug."

"I love you Finnick Odair." I say.

"I love you too Iza Reffile." I kissed him warmly. Hugged him all night so I know I wasn't alone. And I thanked god that he was alive everyday I'm thankful for his life.

That night I could not sleep, so I was going to go for a walk. I grab the key to my room and I notice that there was a piece of paper by it. The paper had writing on to. It was 4 numbers on it. I wonder what it belongs to. I look around then under the bed I see a safe. I put in the numbers into the safe. And it clicks opens I carefully open it tying not to wake Finnick. Inside, I see a gun. A gun. I have not seen one of these since the capitol took all of ours. I smile to myself. "Time to have some fun." I say to my self. I take out all the bullets in the gun except one; spin the throttle so I did not know where the bullet was and quietly sneak out of the room. I walk down a ways to Haymitch's room. I knock once. No answer then twice but louder. When he opens the door with a wine bottle In his hand I point the gun at him and take off the safety, he hits the deck and cusses. He looks up at me. I smile,

"Want to play?" I ask him. He gets up realizing I'm no threat and says

"Play what." He takes a swig of his drink. I keep my gun pointed at him.

"Russian Roulette." I walk in and he rolls his eyes and sits in the kitchen."

"Put that thing down before you blow an eye out you don't know how to shoot that thing. Where did you find it anyway?" I shoot at his bottle once. Nothing happened. Then again, nothing. He takes his bottles and begins to drink it I keep aim and shoot at his bottle again. The bullet hit the bottle and causes it to shatter everywhere. Haymitch stands up eruptively and cusses.

"What the hell you could have killed me!" I smirk.

"Wasn't aiming for you." I go to his nightstand and find his paper with numbers on it. I go under his bed and take out the safe. Haymitch watches. I put in the numbers and take out the gun. Again, I take out all the bullets except one, spin the throttle again, take off the safety, and point it Haymitch again.

"Now, do you want to play?" He lifts up an eyebrow and shakes his head. I put the safety back on and say.

"Maybe later." I walk I in the kitchen and sit across from him. "So how drunk are you this time." I say.

"It's always about my drinking with you isn't it." I nod. "I'll stop drinking when you stop…" he trailed and pointed at my cuts. "Doing that." He said. I take the gun and put the bullets back in.

"Want to bet on It." he shakes his head and Gets up and gets another bottle then says.

"Nah I don't want to stop you from killing your self." He said sitting back down. I stare at him with a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said I was going to kill myself drinking your going to kill your self doing…that."

"No I'm not."

"How so."

"Because I control my cutting."

"Who says I don't control my drinking?" I raise my hand and say,

"Truth me told." Haymitch laughed

"I don't know what I do to make you laugh so much."

"When you where quite I thought you would be sweet and shy, not this attitude its too cute, too cute." He said laughing. I stare at him with the same smirk. When he stopped laughing he said, "Look, what we do isn't any different."

"How so." I said mimicking him. He shrugged and grunted. I get up go around the kitchen table and stand behind him. He looks at me funny. I swipe his bottle away from him, go back around the table and sit back down. He looks at me. I turn my back on him and drink just about the whole bottles in one swig.

"And they say I'm a drunk." I laugh and say in a singsong voice over my shoulder,

"I get it from my father. Of course it takes more then just this to get me drunk." He gets up and says.

"I cant tell if you are or not your acting the same." I smirk at him again.

"Bish please." I said.

"What." He said with yet another bottle in his hand. I just shook my head. It felt light headed. I drank the rest of the bottle and smash it against the wall. It made Haymitch jump. I pass him the gun and say.

"Keep it we're going to need it." he nods I get up and take my gun and stumble out. I go down a little further and knock on Katniss door that she was sharing with Peeta. Peeta answers. I point to Katniss and laughed. This act woke up Katniss.

"Hey." I waved to her and shooed Peeta away.

"Ok so you will talk to Katniss hug me but yet not talk to me ok I understand." Peeta said with a sheepish smile. He puts on a shirt on and leaves.

"Katniss!" I yell

"Ow shh do you know what time it is you should be asleep." I waddle over to her.

"Why…why… does…Finnick always…c…ca…call you crapness."

"Are you drunk?" she asked me. I shook my head wildly.

"No! I'm not!" I said loudly.

"Shh you are stop hanging around Haymitch so much."

"I don't…I don't hang around him a lot." She rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" I sneezed, and then everything went black.

In the morning, I woke up in a chair. Then my head started to hurt. I got up and head into the bathroom and I throw up five times. Then it went black again. When I woke up again, I saw people I couldn't make out who but I felt like utter crap.

"are you ok?" a voice said. I nod. "Good." Then arms where around me. When everything became clearer I saw Katniss Peeta and Finnick there just staring at me. I sat up.

"tell me what were you doing with a gun last night." Then I remember last night. The gun, Haymitch, the booze. I haven't drank in years before last night.

"there are guns under your bed." I said. "In a safe under your beds." I said and shook my head so everything could come into focus. I saw what I think was Peeta reaching under his bed and putting in his code, opening up his safe and taking out his gun. I stood up finding my center and walked to the window. The view was amazing. It over looked a beach with white sand and turquoise water. Then I said

"keep them I have a feeling we are going to need them."

It took months for which I was assuming the leader to his make up mind I ended up having my child. She was pink and blue eyed and had bronze color hair just like her daddy I named her. Eliza. Eliza Reffile Odiar. My baby was crying when the leader dude came back and said.

"People of Panem. we have come to a decision. We will allow helping you to fight this capitol of yours. And in return we would like you to bring down you gates."

"that's part of the capitol if we overthrow it the gates will be brought down." I said holding a crying Eliza.

"so what do we do now?" Peeta asked.

"we go back and fight." So the warriors and soldiers bored our hover craft and we take the long flight back home. I made instructions to land in district 13. At least what was left of it? When we land, it was quite. Too quite as they say.

"Where are you capitol." The dude says.

"What bro are you nuts you want me to land in the capitol. That's like Lucifer going to heaven." Then the was a loud groan of distress. I look over at Haymitch and there was an arrow in his arm. I look around then there was a loud booming noise a pain on the back of my head, then more blackness.

I don't know how long I was out. But when I woke there where people around me. People I did not know. I look around and someone's is walking towards me. When I make him out, I see whom it is. President Snow. I gasp.

"Your finally awake now aren't you." I look at him.

"I know what you are up too. You silly little game of I won't talk to anyone." He said as he walked around me. "Well I'm sorry to inform you that you are going to be forced silenced." Was he saying what I think he was saying? Was he saying that he was going to kill me? I try to get up but I'm tied down. "not so fast." I held his gaze. "Might as well enjoy your last moments. Then some one said. "sir we are getting a call from the rebellion party."

"let it through." He said then I hear a voice it sounded like Finnick's. "You let her go!" he said.

"Why should we."

"Because we need her."

"That's exactly why we are not giving her back." President snow said.

"You idiot!" I yell.

"Hey are you there?"

"Yea, smart one thanks for telling them the reason not to give me back. is this Finnick?"

"Yea."

"Figures."

"Everyone's here."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"6 months." President snow answers.

"6 months of war and torment but we are winning." That sounded like Peeta.

"yes, but let's see how you do with out you leader." President snow said.

"No!" Finnick screamed and I heard allot of mumbles and cries in the background." I began to cry a snot filled cry. "Enjoy your last conversation you have 60 seconds before the line cuts." Then he left I could see the numbers counting down.

"Finnick I love you ok."

"I love you too." Finnick said.

"Haymitch!" I yell

"What." He says

"Drink a bottle for me would you?"

"Done and done." And when I was about to move on Haymitch says. "By the way good job…on the mission and whatnot."

"Am I getting praise from Haymitch?"

"not entirely." I laugh. "Just to let you know we are searching for you and we are going to find you." He said. I sighed.

"I don't know how much time I have left. Katniss. You have always been my bestest friend."

"I have?" I made an annoyed face.

"Yea of course. Peeta you're a great guy. And your huggles are amazing.

"Thanks and no problem."

"oh, I know you have been all wondering what my name is." I was down to 5 seconds on the clock. "My name is Iza, Iza Reffile." Then the line was cut. I was taken to. They give me a shot in my arm and I could feel my whole body go numb. Then they press a knife to my neck and slit my throat. I watch my life's blood pour out of me then things started to get dizzy and I started to feel cold very cold I was in a world of pain. But yet I could not move. I could not scream nor talk. I was silenced the last thing I see before I enter the blackness of death was my baby happy little face.


End file.
